


Sketchbook

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drawing, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, No Angst, Realization, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Enjoy^^ if you wanna be mutuals here is my twitterCheck out yuta's wifeu♥️|noren au 📌 (@motherofnoren): https://twitter.com/motherofnoren?s=09





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy^^ if you wanna be mutuals here is my twitter  
> Check out yuta's wifeu♥️|noren au 📌 (@motherofnoren): https://twitter.com/motherofnoren?s=09

Trees are naked and some crows are flying here to there,gray sky with some white clouds showing that the storm is soon. There is no one in the garden since everyone has classes. Renjun turns his head against the classroom and feels his eyelids are getting heavier thanks to literature class. He looks around the class and sees almost all back seat students are sleeping.

Renjun looks at the watch on the wall above the white board and sees that they still have half an hour for break and his hand reaches the sketchbook in his backpack. His fingertips feel the granular leather and he takes it out,replaces between his legs and quickly skips few pages. He doesn't want others to see his works and Renjun feels grateful to sit alone in the class,no one will be bother.

He starts.

 

 

***

 

It has already started to raining and Jeno can't escape to getting soak. Waters are dripping from his hairs and the boy shakes his head to get rid of the water. Since everyone in class the corridors are empty and Jeno can hear his footsteps are echoing in the empty hall. 

When he comes in front of his class' door he knocks once and doesn't wait for an answer,he gets in. The teacher just gave him a look and turned his head back to board,kept writing. Jeno shrugs and sits an empty place at the background. He didn't bother to take out his notebook and just laid his head back to the wall,eyed the boy next to him. He is drawing something on the sketchbook in his lap and his arms are cover it,Jeno can't see. 

 

 

***

 

Renjun closes the cover of his sketchbook when he feels a pair of eyes on him. He puts the sketchbook in his backpack again and looks who is beside him. 

Renjun can't hide his weird expression when he makes an eye contact with Jeno. He panicked and dropped the pencil in his hand,quickly bent down and take it from the ground. He didn't expect to see Jeno next to him and the panic captured his heart. 

'What if he saw?'

Renjun shakes his head. He hopes the other didn't see,he wanted to believe this. 

 

***

 

Jeno takes out his phone in his pocket and opens a game. He feels the other get annoyed and he can't blame him for this,can he? He doesn't talk to people too much except from Mark and few older guys from seniors,his facial expressions can't change much so he always looks mad or annoyed and he hates skinship. All of these give him "cold city guy" image.

When Jeno heard the bell he quickly went out from class to meet with Mark. Luckily the older is already out of the class and waiting for Jeno. 

"You got late again"

Mark says while putting his hands to his pockets,they both are slowly walking. The older saw the little nod which Jeno gave him. 

"Tonight Yuta hyung and his friends are going out,will you come?"

"Yes. I wanna stay away from home for a while and it will be good"

They stop when they arrive end of the corridor and both leaned against the wall,side by side as always.

"Which one this time?"

"Both"

Jeno smiles but his smile has heartbreak. He feels a pat on his shoulder. Mark knows Jeno doesn't like skinship but there are few times which Jeno needs it and Mark knows those times well. 

 

 

***

 

Donghyuck and Jaemin can't shut their mouth and mocking each other,Renjun just watches them smiling and nods whenever Donghyuck says "I'm right,aren't I?" and pointing himself to Renjun. He feels Jaemin's disappointed eyes on him but he just shrugs. 

"I need to go now. See you at lunch"

Renjun gets up from his chair and push it forward under the table. 

"At least tell him that I'm right about-"

"He is right whatever he tries to say Jaem"

Renjun rolls his eyes and quickly makes his steps to exit of cafeteria. He can still hear his friends' voices.

Renjun stops in front of his locker and puts his literature books inside it. He sees a familiar figure is coming towards to him and he swallow his spit nervously but Jeno passes him by without looking at him. Renjun sighs and goes back to class.

When he arrives the class he sees the seat next to him is empty again and he feels relieved. While Jeno is around him Renjun gets nervous even if the other doesn't know his name. 

 

***

 

Jaemin gets inside Renjun's class to take the other and escaping from Donghyuck. He didn't even suprised to see Renjun is drawing something secretly again. So many times Donghyuck and Jaemin tried to learn what is inside the sketchbook but Renjun always put their head to chokehold. He approaches the other and Renjun must have sensed that someone is coming,he quickly closes the sketchbook. Jaemin acted he doesn't care.

 

"Thank God you're alive"

"Worry for yourself. You're the one who is in the same class with Hyuck"

Renjun smiles when he sees Jaemin's annoyed expression. Blink of an eye the other pulled Renjun out of class and they walk side by side. 

Renjun stops

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I should put my sketchbook insid-"

"Renjun please. No one look at it and it looks as classic notebook"

Jaemin holds Renjun's wrist and drags him behind. 

 

 

***

 

 

Jeno quickly run to classroom to get his earphones before skipping the classes left. It's the last place he is looking for it and he doesn't want to wait Mark outside. 

When he gets inside the classroom is empty,he goes towards to back seat near window and looks at the place under the wooden desk and sees his earphones,as expected...

When he puts it inside his pocket his eyes locked on the black leather notebook on the desk with a pencil. The notebook looks similar and Jeno remembers this morning the guy next to him was secretly drawing something. He looks towards to door and hesitantly takes the notebook in his hands.

At the first page Jeno quickly recognized the face on the paper. His fingertips are following the thin lines softly. He turns another page and he comes across with same familar face. Jeno gulps and puts the notebook in his backpack fastly as he might get caught and leaves the class.

Why the heck someone would draw me?

 

 

***

 

"It's not funny guys! Give me my sketchbook" 

Renjun taps his feet to the ground while both of his friends are looking at each other weirdly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you leave it in the class?"

Jaemin's question came out more like a simple sentence for Renjun. Yes he left it there but now it has gone and Renjun knows he can't blame his friends for this since they all spent the lunch break together. He covers his face with his hands and fights with tears which coming the edge of his eyes.

"Who would take your sketchbook?"

Donghyuck desperately looks around the desk as they haven't checked there before. 

 

***

 

When Jeno arrives home at 2am in the morning he finds his mom is drinking at the dining table again. She must be too drunk to notice Jeno and he feels lucky for this. He quickly goes to his room and quietly closes the door. After changing and taking a quick shower Jeno lays on his bed and pulls the leather notebook in his backpack. All day he has been dying to look at it and finally he has time for it.

He opens the first page and looks at the lines as he hasn't checked the first page today. He is sitting at the back seat at the class alone,playing games and his hair is messy but his face can be seen clearly. On the second page he is in the corridor and looking out of window. After passing few pages the style of drawing starts to change. Instead of lonely Jeno,there's a guy next to him and they're walking outside. Jeno turns the page,he was getting drawen with the same guy but this time they're drinking coffee and Jeno is smiling. It feels weird that even Jeno can't familar to his smiling face but the guy drew him well just he saw Jeno smiling so many times. It is so real. Jeno turns another page and same guy is here,this time Jeno puts his head on the guy's shoulder and closes his eyes while the other is ruffling his hair. Other pages are similar to this and Jeno doesn't know what should he feel. 

 

***

 

Renjun doesn't look different from a ghost and he feels all of his life taken away in his hands. He reaches his locker and opens it lazily,takes his books in it. 

His locker got closed suddenly and Renjun bounced softly,he looks beside him and sees Jeno. His heart stops pumping inside and Renjun can't sense the feeling in Jeno's eyes. They're too dark and don't look empty as always 

"What kind of pervert are you?"

Jeno leans down and he grinds his teeth. He feels the guy is scared but in this situation Jeno has to be scared. He is the one who get followed by a stranger and had many dreams with Jeno. He pulls back to look at the guy's face and sees his teary eyes,he parted his lips to say something but closed again.

"Want me to show your sketchbook to everyone? Who are you?"

Renjun wants to die. He hasn't wanted it before but now he really wants. He wants to vanish and wants to erase the sketchbook memory inside Jeno's head. He softly shakes his head as no and looks down,warm tears blured his vision

"I'm... sorry"

 

 

***

 

 

Renjun finds himself into science lab with Jeno. He didn't resist while the other was dragging him here. It's big and empty. Renjun slowly raises up his eyes to look at Jeno and meets with his sharp gaze. He is still expecting and explanation since he has right but Renjun doesn't know where should he start or what should he say exactly. He just wants to take the sketchbook away and disappear.

"So? Who are you?"

Jeno taps his feet on the floor and it's echoing inside empty lab. 

"Renjun"

His voice was so close to whisper and Jeno almost couldn't hear him.

"Okay... Renjun! Why are you spying on me and drawing weird things about..."

Jeno stops and looks at the other. He has been looking at the ground as a kid who is getting scolded by his mom and playing with his fingers

"About us??"

Finally he finished his sentence and Renjun looks at him,his eyes are still teary

"Why did you steal my sketchbook?"

Jeno was taken back with sudden question. Now their roles has changed and he gets panic,doesn't know what should he say.

"You're blaming me to drawing you but also you made something should have get blamed"

Renjun knows he has to shut up but words are escaping in his mouth. He is trying to going above like olive oil.

"Sorry"

Jeno looks away while saying and Renjun sees the other's ears are getting red. He didn't think Jeno would back off easily and apologise him.

"It's okay"

This time when their eyes meet Jeno doesn't carry anger in his eyes yet Renjun's are still guilty

"Just give my sketchbook back"

His voice tone is pleading obviously and Renjun looks down again. He feels if he looks too much into Jeno's eyes he will get lost inside endless dark irises. 

"I left it at home"

Renjun's eyes got widen by anger. For a second he felt Jeno is lying but seeing other suddenly makes him soft. 

"Then bring it tomorrow please"

They stayed in silence for a second then Jeno left after nodded. Renjun crouched and his breath got stuck between his lungs,he inhaled deeply.

 

 

***

 

"Injunnie~ did you find your sketchbook?"

Jaemin puts his arm around Renjun's shoulder and pulls him to himself,gives a friendly pat on his head. Renjun nods slowly and fakes his smile

"Since you were upset too much me and Hyuck bough a new one for you"

"Yes! Can you imagine? Me and Jaem... It was all for you"

"For God's sake can't we have one decent conversation?"

"Suddenly I'm an atheist"

Donghyuck sticked out his tongue and Jaemin didn't hesistate to hit him. They totally get lost into their worlds and Renjun feels lucky to not to give them answers about his sketchbook.

 

***

 

Jeno is looking at the sketchbook at the rooftop. He lied Renjun when he say he didn't bring it to him without a reason. He carefully examines every page,every line of him and Renjun... They're so neat and vivid. Drawings finished and the last one is Jeno and Renjun is watching movie,sharing one blanket but instead of watching the movie Jeno is looking at Renjun smiling...

Jeno smiles and he feels finally someone has noticed him. There's someone who is seeing Jeno different from other's opinion. Jeno turns the page and sees many blank and neat pages. He closed the sketchbook cover and holds it tightly in his hands. Suddenly he didn't want to give it back to Renjun and looks at the sketchbook again. Without opening the pages too much Jeno quickly passes pages. Among the blank papers his eyes locked into another drawing. He quickly tries to find the drawing again and his eyes widened. He doesn't know why Renjun drew it among blank papers and why did he drew that they both are kissing?

 

***

 

Renjun turns his head towards to window and watches the scenery outside when he sees Jeno gets inside the class. Totally avoiding him.

Renjun didn't want to go home this much. Whenever he turns his head he comes across Jeno's sharp gazing and feeling the other's gazes are creating a hole on his body. He nervously bites his lips and tries to focus on something else.

 

 

***

 

Jeno watches. He can't take off his eyes from Renjun and unintentionally his gazes are going down to the other's lips. He is acting weird because of those drawings he knows it but he can't help himself. Since when Renjun has crush on him?How did the other notice him? When did he start drawing him? Many questions are running into his mind and he wants to ask all of them.

 

His gazes got cut off when a pink haired and tanned skin boys came into class and being meat barrier in front of Renjun. When the bell ring?

 

 

***

 

When his friends forced Renjun to go out from class Renjun looks around but couldn't see Jeno. He sighs and tries to focus on his friends. 

"-then Jaehyun hyung told me that we can join to their party"

Donghyuck is being Donghyuck and telling everything with big hand gestures and expecting an answer. Jaemin looks uninterested 

"Do you really want to go there?"

"Of course! Hyungs are funny and they're warm"

"I didn't ask you Hyuck! Injunnie~ you want it?"

Jaemin pushed Donghyuck away between himself and Renjun and held the tinier guy's shoulders

"It would be fun"

Renjun smiles. He just wants to forget that sketchbook thing and killing time which can help him forget the damn sketchbook would be good 

 

"Okay we're coming then"

 

 

***

 

The latest thing for Jeno to see Renjun at Jaehyun's party. Renjun hasn't noticed him yet that Jeno can understand it since Renjun is looking around as lost puppy. Jeno wants to approach him but his pink haired friend is next to him,telling something to his ear and Renjun is just nodding. He sees Taeyong and Yuta is going towards to them. They start talking and for the first time Jeno sees Renjun's smile. His heart gets warmed and Jeno smiles too then looks down. He afraids if someone sees him with a big smile on his face without a reason. When he looks up Yuta is pointing him and Renjun's eyes widened. 

Jeno quickly gets up and goes upstairs. He feels nervous and it would be so awkward for them sitting together after what happened this morning. He locks the bathroom's door and leans his head back to the door. His eyes stucked to his reflection on the mirror and his fingers slides down on his cheeks to his chin softly then he starts to fix his hair. 

When Jeno goes out from bathroom he sees Renjun in front of him and he gasped. Renjun slowly steps back to leave space between them. 

"I didn't know you are hanging out with hyungs"

Renjun looks at Jeno. Didn't expect a question from him and he brushes his hair back nervously.

"It's first time. It was all Donghyuck's idea"

"Pink haired guy? He was whispering somethings to your ear"

Jeno just realised he gaved unnecessary information and became obvious that he had been watching Renjun. He sees the curves of Renjun lips goes up and becomes a little smile.

"It was Jaemin. If you see a guy with weird movements and in unnecessary competitions it's Donghyuck" 

Jeno smiles,showing all of his teeth and his eyes turns into crescent just like the drawings made by Renjun but it is more beautiful. 

Weird silence captures the air and both don't know what should they do. 

 

When they go to downstairs it becomes noisier and Renjun can smell the alcohol easily. His eyes look for his friends. He spotted Donghyuck first,he is talking with Doyoung and Johnny meanwhile Jaemin has been drinking sitting on the stand and laughing everything he sees with Mark.

"Wanna go out?"

Renjun looks behind to see Jeno. His voice can be heard barely so Renjun leans towards to Jeno

"What did you say?"

Jeno leans more and protecting Renjun from his drunk hyungs' movements he places his hand on Renjun's waist

"I said wanna go out?"

Renjun looks at Jeno and nods. It would be the best thing he can do now. They head towards to the front door

"Injuuuuun" 

Renjun feels two strong arms are holding him tight and it's so obvious that Jaemin is drunk. The other is giving bone-crashing backhug to Renjun and smiling. Suddenly Jeno wants to spread them.

"Where are you goiiing? Are you leaving me?"

Jaemin talks with cute voice tone and getting more clingy. Jeno feels jealous that someone even if he is Renjun's friend can get close to him too much

"If you don't let me I'll choke you"

Renjun tries to separate himself from Jaemin's hug but he is smiling too. 

"You love me! You can't do this to me"

Jaemin slowly parted away from Renjun and pouts as a baby. Renjun just rolls his eyes and ruffles Jaemin's hair softly. In few seconds Jaemin goes back beside Mark and he already forgot Renjun.

"I thought he wouldn't go"

Renjun looks at Jeno weirdly and the other covers his mouth with his hand. He is saying his thoughts loudly and he ashamed. Jeno goes out first and Renjun is behind him. 

The weather is chill and the wind is giving shiver to Renjun. He wished he would bring a thick coat. They aren't talking yet both steal glances to each other secretly.

"Don't you drink?"

It was such a random question but Renjun wanted to wreck the wall.

"I do but..."

Jeno hesistates if he should continue or not. He is being weird around Renjun even if he knows the other for a day.

"But?"

Renjun looks at Jeno and under streetlights his eyes are sparkling as they contains all the stars in them

"You look annoyed from smell so I didn't continue to drink" 

That was smooth like words were waiting for creating this sentence. Jeno feels the heat in his body is increasing after he sees a smile on Renjun's face.

"When did you notice me?"

"Two years ago" 

Jeno hums as showing that he understands. He pulls Renjun to sit on a bench opposite of Han river.

"We were taking same subway before I moved another street. Always at 7.45 am you got into subway and stay on the furthest place. One day I sit next to you and I was reading book then you were peeking out to see it"

Jeno starts to laugh. The memory is blurred but still in there.

"You closed the book and gave it to me"

"Do you remember?"

Jeno nods and the smile on his face gets bigger. 

"Honestly the book is still in my house"

"Yeah but actually next week we moved and we weren't taking same classes so I couldn't see you too much" 

"That's why I didn't see you in subway. Ah I even took the subway one hour earlier to see you"

"Did you?"

Renjun raises up one of his eyebrows and smiles. He weren't expecting to hear this. 

 

 

***

 

Jeno walked Renjun to home and sun was raising up when they reached Renjun's house. They spent the whole night talking and Renjun told Jeno when did he start drawing and how he observed the other.

It feels weird but in a good way. Jeno feels happy around Renjun and he isn't stupid to not to understand his behaivours are changing around the other. From now on he hated weekend and wanted to see Renjun at the school.

 

 

***

 

 

Jeno didn't hesistate for a second to sit next to Renjun at the class. The other greets him with a smile yet whole class is looking at them weirdly. They didn't care.

Instead of taking notes they whisper somethings to each other. Try to hide their giggles as leaning down against the desk. 

 

Many people are looking at them while they have been laughing loudly in the middle of cafeteria. They never saw Jeno with someone else but Mark especially with a huge smile on his face and for Renjun;he always spent time with his two best friend. It's totally new thing and people already start to whispering somethings to each other.

 

***

 

It passed only two weeks but Jeno feels like he has been spending years with Renjun. He smiles a lot,he talks a lot and he loves when he feels Renjun's touch. He loves when their hands brush each other and loves when Renjun holds his arm tightly while crossing roads and doesn't let go off his arm quickly. Jeno is also becoming touchy. Most of time he finds himself leaning his head on Renjun's shoulder or holding his hand unexpectedly.

Jeno usually climbs at Renjun's window to take out the other. They walk around the city till sunrise. Most of time they go to school with dark circles under their eyes but none of them is complaining.

 

 

***

 

Renjun helps Jeno to zip up his coat and they start walking side by side. They love this hours since no one is around and they feel like whole city is belong to them.

They are walking on the brigde and Jeno is holding Renjun close as if he can slip into his arms and fall down. He changed their ways unintentionally so that Renjun can't fall. 

"Why did you hide your drawing among the empty ones?"

Renjun stops so does Jeno. Renjun didn't expect this question after weeks and he didn't know Jeno see the drawing. His cheeks flushed and he wants to hide them. He licks his dried lips 

"Which one?"

He pretends but he knows which one Jeno meant.

"The one we are kissing"

Renjun looks away. Ashame captures him totally and he doesn't know what should he say. 

"I want to make it real"

For a second Renjun thought he misheard. Jeno wants to kiss him? Unrealistic. No it's too real. Too real especially Jeno cups his face between his hands and slowly leaning down.

"Can I?"

Their lips are brushing each other and Renjun gives a little nod. Jeno didn't wait for a second to taste Renjun's lips. It is so sweet and so warm. Wanting more, but more of what, they cannot say. Renjun steps closer, until their bodies touch, then Jeno's other hand comes up, the warm fingers grasping Renjun's waist, pulling him even closer still. They are lost in kiss. They didn't want to separate if the air weren't needed. Jeno's eyes locks up Renjun's face,mostly his swollen red lips and Renjun is looking at Jeno's chest. It goes up and goes down fastly.

"How-how was it?"

Out of breathe Jeno could ask. He doesn't want to disappoint Renjun and he could die to taste of his lips again

"It was nice"

Renjun takes a deep breathe and finally looks at Jeno. Their breathes are crashing each other and he can sense the desire in Jeno's eyes just like in his.

"It was so nice that I didn't want it to come end" 

 

Jeno leans his forehead to Renjun's and holds him closer in his arms. Renjun raises up on his toes and their lips meet again. This time slower but full of emotions with more passion that they find warmth to each other.


End file.
